


Paranoid Android

by lilyofthevalley99



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is Not Nice, Ben Solo is a droid nerd, Canon Universe, Darkfic, Droid Rey, Droid whump, F/M, Mother Complex, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rey is so ridden with guilt you'd think she's catholic, Scavenger Ben Solo, Sort Of, its her manufacturer's fault for giving her a conscience, these tags are all over the place, what do you call droid-nanny issues?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyofthevalley99/pseuds/lilyofthevalley99
Summary: Rey, a Human Replica Droid, finds herself alone on a desert planet after her friend Poe dies in a tragic accident. Jakku is not a safe place for a droid. Lucky for her, Ben Solo - a local scavenger who is also a bit of an expert on droids  -  agrees to lend her a hand. However, he has his own selfish reasons for helping her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

Rey tried to wrench free her forearm pinned under the thrust engine of the ship. With a violent twist, it snapped clean in half, exposing the spitting wires and shafts making up the skeleton of her limb. Turning off the pain sensitivity to block the onslaught of pain and warning messages, she hauled herself up to her feet, leaving the crushed limb forgotten under the smoking wreckage.

She hobbled to Poe's side and dropped down on her knees, pulling his head in her lap. Her eyes scanned him from head to toe, taking inventory of the injuries. Blood streaked down his face, oozing from the nose and a nasty laceration on his forehead, and his left leg was twisted at an odd angle. Her chest squeezed tight when she saw red bruises blossoming on his abdomen.

Cold realization settled into her like fog on a rainy night. Her eyes turned to gaze out at the sea of dust and sand beds stretching for miles. The amber-gold was muted, the sun blotted out by gusts of wind shifting sand from the dunes. Rey knew a spritz of bacta spray would make little to no difference and there was no sign of any intelligent life close by. Their time together had come to a sudden end.

Her racing thoughts stilled when poe's bloody hand grabbed her broken arm.

“Rey,” he coughed. “You’re hurt.”

“I will find help. It’s going to be alright,” she told him, but her voice was weak and weightless.

He shook his head, then winced, like just that small movement hurt him. “It’s too late. You must leave. Tell them it was not all in vain. You must find a way,” he said, voice straining, but his eyes held a fierceness so out of place in the face of a dying man.

“I’ll find a way,” Rey promised, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. It was rapidly losing warmth.

A ghost of a smile lit up his eyes, like a lightning bolt flooding the night sky with heat and light. But the next moment they turned to stone, pupils fixing at something beyond her shoulder.

Rey gently closed his eyelids and rose to her feet. She looked down at Poe as strong wind hauled waves of dust on his body, his face disappearing under the sand.

A hollow pain bloomed inside her chest, but Rey understood duty and loyalty more than she understood grief. Now it was up to her to make sure that his sacrifice was not for nothing. She had to find a way.

*** 

With the storm dead, the sun returned with a vengeance, beating down on her. It cast her shadow along the desert floor that kept growing taller as it moved overhead in a languid arc. Rey soldiered on, dragging herself toward the east. 

Jakku was a dumping ground for all things unwanted. Bits and pieces of technology – abandoned and picked clean – were littered along her way like breadcrumbs, and Rey followed them in the hopes of finding civilization. However, instead of the promised land, they led her to a beast and its rider looming in the distance.

They were waiting for her, she realized.

The four-legged monstrosity charged in her direction, but came to an abrupt halt a few feet before her. Its rider’s face was hidden behind a goggle-eyed helmet. He was slight and short, not more than four feet tall, and a sliver of skin peeked out below his pants cuff, green and scaly.

He tilted his head, and the cybernetic beast moved its head sideways in sync with its master, lagging slightly under the weight of its heavy armor plating.

"Please, I need help," she rasped.

The rider spoke, and the words coming out of its mouthpiece were foreign to her ears. But his tone was unmistakably impolite, even threatening. Whatever reasons he had for being there, helping her was not one of them.

Rey walked backward slowly to put some distance between them, ready to take off at the drop of a hat, but he promptly threw a net over her, effectively trapping her within. She went down with a scream and struggled, floundering like a fish out of water. The creature cackled and pulled the net, reeling her in.

A high whistle interrupted their wrestling match, the shrillness searing through the air.

“Tal’ama parqual!”

Rey and the rider stopped and looked up at the man standing on top of a dune.

“Parqual! Zatana tappan-aboo!”

He slid down the far side of the dune, sending clouds of sand billowing in the air. Pulling a knife out of a holster at his thigh, he started hacking away at the netting.

The rider unleashed a torrent of curses at him, his response angry and drawn out, but he never once raised a hand at her rescuer. When he finished his rant, the man raised his head and fixed him with an icy stare cold enough to freeze the teats off a Thala-siren. He pointed the business end of his knife toward the chest of the reptile midget.

“Namago,” he growled. “Ta bana contoqual?”

The rider paused as if considering his words. Rey gaped, watching their exchange with quiet fascination. Relief filled her when the rider grumbled and relinquished his hold on the mesh. Turning the heavy head of his mount, the reptilian scavenger left in the opposite direction.

Rey scrambled out of the mesh, and together they silently tracked the rider and the beast until they vanished from view.

“Who was that?” she asked.

“That’s just Teedo, a local.” He slipped the knife in its holster. “Wanted you for parts. Always on the prowl looking for valuables. Not so unlike me, really.” His face twisted into a wry smile. 

The man grabbed his staff and rose to his full height. His face was long and sensitive, but the breadth of his body more than made up for it. Garbed in dull, grey trousers and a sleeveless vest, he stood at least a foot taller than her, even with the slouch that went in an easy line from his wide shoulders to narrow hips. A satchel hung from a belt at his waist. Rey caught a glimpse of something steely and shiny. 

“Do you want me for parts?” she whispered.

His face broke into a toothy smile. “Is that an offer?”

Rey did not answer him. Despite the attempt at levity, he watched her closely. Narrowed eyes scanned her body from head toe, lingering on her torn arm. She could practically see the numbers turning in his head.

"BB-4000?”

Rey hesitated, then nodded. He nodded too, thoughtfully.

“What’s a Human Replica Droid doing here anyway?”

“It’s classified.”

He snorted. ”Really? Me too, big secret.” He strapped the staff to his back. “Guess I’ll see you around. Or whatever is left of you.” He gave her a two-fingered salute and headed back up the dune.

“No, wait!”

Rey hurried after him, walking fast to keep up with his long strides. “Please, you can’t leave me like this.”

“Sorry, sweetheart. Can’t help you until I know what I’m getting myself into. Learned this the hard way.” He chuckled, but didn't slow down.

Rey grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. “Fine,” she told him through clenched teeth. There was no other way around it, but she would only give him the stripped down version; just the bare-bones.

His gaze flitted between her face and the hand on his arm. He raised his eyebrows and his generous lips curled into an amused smile. Rey let go at once.

“Our ship crashed because of some malfunction. My friend is dead, and I’m trying to find my way back to my planet.” She explained, crossing her arms - or what was left of one of them - around her chest. His eyes followed her movement, and Rey uncrossed them slowly, letting them hang at her side instead. The way he looked at her made her feel guilty, and there was a strange urge to cross her arms again.

"Nothing illegal, I promise,” she added as an afterthought.

He frowned and eyed her a few moments, the muscles in his jaw working. Then he sighed and jerked his head forward, telling her to follow him. Rey perked up. Together they crested up the hill and began their descent on the other side. A Correlian YT freighter stood a mile up ahead.

“I’m Ben. What’s your name?” he asked.

“Rey.”

“Pleased to meet you, Rey.” They shook their hands, still walking. “First order of business, we take care of that arm.”

***

The sky had turned a light, dusky purple when they reached the entrance of the aging starship that sat almost apologetically in the middle of the desert – just a shell of its former self, ruined by the ravages of time.

Rey thought of Poe and the wreckage that was once their ship, and she hoped for them to sink deep in the belly of the desert, safe from the grubby hands of many scavengers of Jakku.

Ben guided her down empty corridors and hallways to a room that looked like a repair bay. An assortment of well-maintained power tools hung on the grey walls and storage lockers lined the side of the room. Rey caught a glimpse of “Mech-tech Illustrated” when Ben moved his datapad off the table set in the middle of the room. He told her to lie on it. Was he going to fix her arm himself? But he said he was a scavenger like Teedo, not a techno.

Ben keyed in a password on the rear wall, blocking the pad with his body. A hatch hissed open in the floor. Rey furtively glanced at the pad to detect the heat signature his fingertips had left on the keys. She tucked away the four digits in her memory, hoping it would never come down to figuring out the correct order. She felt a twinge of guilt for being sneaky, which intensified when Ben brought back a mechanical arm and some other components from the chamber.

He set them down on a table and rolled a stool next to her.

“Let’s get that arm looked at, shall we?"

Rey stared at the old appendage as he adjusted the table, lowering it to his eye-level. It was old, but more well-kept than any other object in the entire ship. But was it even compatible with her model? "I hope you know what you are doing."

“This is just a temporary arrangement,” he said. “We’ll get a better one later.”

He slowly peeled back the layers of synthskin and biofibers to expose her elbow joint and started unscrewing.

“Why does a scavenger know how to fix droids?” Rey asked him conversationally but it came out like an accusation. He looked up at her and smiled.

“My father was a smuggler.” He put down the driver and grabbed another in a smaller size. “Took me after my mother and sister died in childbirth.” Rey felt a swell of sympathy for him but his face was neutral, tone matter-of-fact. “He was not the best at parenting, so he bought a nurse droid to take care of me.” The remaining half of her forearm came loose and he put it away.

“He was caught in possession of spice and other illegal stuff by empire soldiers, right here in Jakku. They arrested him and his associate. My nurse ran away with me and asked the local salvage dealer Unkar to take me in. He agreed on the condition that the droid gave herself to him as payment, and she did.”

Rey watched as Ben screwed the forearm to her elbow, and started welding the finer components to the joint. His large hands were surprisingly nimble. Up close, he smelled of the sun and dust, and drawled his secrets in a low, deep voice that made her want to pull her head away. The things he told her were private and not meant for just anyone’s ears, least of all hers. But he confided them to her with an ease that made her uncomfortable.

“Unkar taught me everything he knew about ships and droids.” He continued. “Rebuilt droids from the scraps others salvaged by questionable means and reprogrammed them. Sometimes sold them to the wrong sort. I left when I was nineteen. I wanted to be on my own and leave this miserable place. Wanted to travel, like my father.” His eyes took on a faraway look - faraway and dreamy. Rey knew he had gone somewhere she could not follow.

“It was not meant to be.” He looked at her and smiled sadly. “I’m sorry for talking your ears off. You’re a good listener.”

He put the tools down and rose to his feet, looming over her. The light from the fixture above cast long shadows on his face.

Rey shifted, and the lifeless limb swung down the table, limp and useless.

“I need to take a look at your central harness.”He sounded calm and clinical. “Just to make sure the neural connections between the attached arm and processor are seamless. Please take off your shirt and turn on your stomach. Can you do that?”

Rey hesitated, then nodded. 

Ben helped her shrug out of the shirt. She did not meet his eye and lay down again with the shirt held firmly against her chest. The table felt cold against her skin when her cheek pressed to it.

He stepped closer. Big, warm hands engulfed her back, and Rey went very stiff. They slid over her skin, poking and prodding, feeling for landmarks.

She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth when he cut into her, exposing the neural harness within the spine. It felt like hours had gone by when he finally told her to get up.

Rey put her shirt back on, not before catching him stealing a view of her bare chest. Instead of looking away, he confessed his interest with a grin that split his face into a crooked half. 

“Go ahead, test it.”

She flexed the fingers, then wrist and elbow. The movements were a bit stiff, not as fluid as her own arm. This one felt strange and heavy, mostly because it had belonged to someone else. And now that someone was a part of her.

"Looks good right? Keep repeating the movements. It'll reinforce the synapses.

Rey thanked him, then thanked him again, not knowing what else she was to do. She knew kindness when she saw it, and understood how rare it was. In a place like Jakku thriving with scavengers, where even an unattended body went into a protein processor, it was even rarer.

Yet the kind stranger set her on edge, weighing her down with one favor after another. She suddenly felt the urge to offer him something in return, but what?

"We'll figure it out later,” Ben told her.

He escorted her to a room right across the hall. It was bare. Only a narrow alcove on the sidewall with a homemade mattress and pillow.

“I’ll be in the room next door. Call me if you need anything." She nodded.

He left, and Rey waited an hour before slipping into the standby mode.

***

It was well past the middle of the night. The sky was dark and moonless, littered with too many stars to count. Rey nodded to herself, satisfied. Perfect weather condition ensured that the disruption was minimum.

Blue pulsing light emitted from her eye sockets as she transmitted a distress signal. She pictured the disembodied waves speeding and spreading through space, and a rescue ship receiving them. A sweet haziness washed over her and she slid deeper inside her head.

“What are you doing?”

Rey snapped out of her thoughts and spun around. Ben stood outside the makeshift entrance, staring at her. He stood very still and looked wary, the multi-purpose staff ready in one hand, poised to strike her down at the wrong answer. Rey’s mind sifted through a hundred lies to assuage his concern but her mouth went off first.

“Sending a distress signal… for help.”

The tension immediately left his body, shoulders dropping. He sighed and clicked his tongue like she was a disobedient child and he was disappointed in her. He stepped closer.

“I understand why you’re doing this. But you’re putting me and yourself in danger.” His voice had taken on a soft, soothing tone like he was trying to calm a wild animal. Rey frowned at him, confused.

“That little guy who tried to kidnap you today? Sometimes they move in packs. Their Luggabeasts have radars and sensors to detect distress signals. Once they do, they’ll raid the place and take you and everything I have. You’ll never set foot on your planet again. Do you understand?”

Rey pictured the Teedo standing in the middle of the desert on his Luggabeast, waiting for her. She nodded, slowly.

Ben broke into a smile. He took the hand that still didn’t quite feel like hers, and threaded his long, thick fingers through the metallic ones.

“I said I’d help you go home. Don’t you trust me?” He asked, tightening his hold on her hand. He looked hurt, like an unspoken trust had been churning for years between them, and Rey had violated it. He squeezed again when she didn’t answer.

Rey stared at their conjoined hands and peered up at him. His skin looked pale in the moonlight, moles scattered on his face like stars in the sky. She nodded again.

A dimpled smile stretched his mouth and his free arm moved to drape around her shoulder.

“Come on then, let’s get you inside.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it happens

Days piled up and Rey was not any closer to leaving the planet than she had been the day of the crash. The delay, according to Ben, was mostly because there was not much traffic in the area. He had met some smugglers alright, but their lot was not to be trusted. When Rey insisted on finding a pilot herself, he asked if he should dismantle her limbs so she couldn’t move. She did not bother to find out if he was joking.

There was no sign of any rescue ship on the horizon, and her transmitter had stopped working mysteriously - she had run a Diagnostic Protocol, but failed to detect the malfunction.

Day after day, she sat in the belly of the decrepit, old ship, debating within herself whether she should go out on her own looking for information or not.

One of those hot days, Rey made up her mind.

She picked through the lockers in the repair bay and grabbed a brown robe stashed at the bottom. She let it unfold and a small box dropped on the floor with a sharp clink.

It was a holo-cube. Rey pressed a button, and it projected a flat-holo of an adult human male, a Wookie and a child in a droid’s arms. The child smiled at the imager, his front teeth missing.

The feeling she didn't like - guilt - crept into her again, but it quickly faded when Rey’s attention was caught by the droid’s arms wrapped around Ben. They looked suspiciously like her replacement arm, but it was difficult to tell from the poor image quality.

She put the cube back in the locker and shrouded herself in the robe. Being out of options in the way of weapons, Rey grabbed a Pilex driver from the tool wall and weighed it in her arm. It was hefty enough to knock any hamhead out cold when used right. She strapped it to the belt Ben had given her to hold up his oversized trousers and walked out.

Ben always headed to the east when he went out on his speeder so she pressed on in that direction. The sand shifted under her boots and tried to swallow them when she lingered at a spot for too long. Rey scurried through the sand to keep her feet from sinking and pulled the hood forward to prevent the light from flooding her optical units. Yet she let it stay even after she reached the entrance of a tented market. It was teeming with humans and humanoids and distinctly non-humans, all hustling so they’d have at least a portion to call their own at the end of the day.

Shuffling past the queues in front of booths and tiny stalls, and walked into a boxy structure that looked suspiciously like a tavern – her best bet for finding a pilot.

The corridor led to a dimly-lit hall with a circular bar in the middle where the establishment’s clientele was engaged in a cycle of drinking, eating, gambling and arguing as a band played a jazzy tune in the background. Some shady figures whispered in shadowy alcoves, negotiating clandestine deals. The air was humid and stale with smoke and sweat.

Rey thought she fit right in with her hooded robe. 

She hung around the fringes for a while, observing, then confidently made her way to the bar, pulling the right sleeve over hand mechanical hand. An EV droid was wiping a glass with a rag that had seen better days.

“Hey,” said Rey.

The droid’s head tilted up at her, its eyes glowing yellow in the rusty metal dome. “Good evening, Miss.”

“I need a lift, to the Ilenium system. Can you tell me where I find a pilot who would be willing to take me?”

The droid swivelled its head side to side.

“No, but I can offer you a drink instead. What do you prefer?”

The droid was a dead end. Maybe she should ask someone else. Someone shadier looking. Rey heard rustling as someone settled down beside her.

“The chipbrain can’t help you. But I can, for the right price,” said the man on her right. 

He was pale and in his late twenties, ginger hair parted and swept back from his forehead. He carried himself with an easy air and asked if he could buy her a drink. When Rey declined, he signalled the droid to bring him a “Narcolethe” shot.

“Name is Hux.” He gave her a sleazy smile that just dripped with smugness. Rey decided that he was the right man for the job. She introduced herself.

“So Rey, where do you want to go?” he asked, downing his drink in one big gulp. He motioned at the droid to fetch another shot.

“Let’s just say it’s in the Ileenium system.”

He whistled long and low. The mention of Ileenium system tended to get that reaction.

“Outer rim? That’s pretty remote.” He nodded thoughtfully. “It’s gonna cost you.”

“How much?”

He narrowed his eyes, pressing his tongue against the inside of his cheek. "Fifty New Republic credits, final offer. Take it or leave it.”

Rey didn’t know where she was going to get the credits from. All she knew was that she was never getting the chance again. Money was not a problem; she had always been resourceful.

“Fine.”

“Great! I’ll see you tomorrow then, in the same place,” he said shaking her hand.

Rey slipped out of her stool, and wended her way to the exit, her legs a bit shaky with excitement. She made a turn for the exit, and walked straight into a tall man, her head bumping on his chest.

A big hand clasped around her arm.

“Don’t say anything. Just keep walking,” said a familiar deep voice.

Ben started dragging her out of the bar. His face was dark in the poorly lit corridor, but the constricting grip on her arm and nails digging deep into her skin were enough warning. It was so different from when he had handled her in the repair bay that night, like fragile glass that would fracture at the slightest hint of force.

Rey knew better than to struggle. She did not want to end up maimed and dismembered, dragged in a scavenger’s barrel to be exchanged for a meal.

Ben let her go when they stepped out in the sun. He climbed on his speeder, and slid a mask and shades on his face. The bike sank into itself under his imposing frame.

He lingered there, waiting. When she didn’t get on, he looked over his shoulder. It was hard to tell the expression on his face but she could feel anger radiating off him in waves.

Ben motioned his head, telling her to get on the speeder. Rey did not move.

He slipped off the bike and approached her slowly, body moving with the sheer confidence of a man who knew he could get whatever he wanted. Rey shrank away from him as he cornered her into the wall of the tavern.

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” he breathed her ear, “but my exact words to you were to ‘stay put’. What part of it you didn’t understand?” His voice was muffled and threatening behind his veil.

A terrified face stared back at her from the green-tinted lens of his goggles, and Rey half expected him to conjure a net in his hand out of nothing and throw it over her. Her breaths came out faster in anticipation of flight or fight, but she didn’t know if she could take him on. For the first time Rey wished she was a combat droid, and not just a hollow, vulnerable imitation.

“Get away from me!” she yelled, fear and frustration swelling inside her.

Ben backed away from her, clearly picking up on her distress. He slipped the mask and goggles off his face and raised his arms, palms facing her to show he was unarmed. He arranged his face into gentle smile meant to put her at ease.

“I’m only trying to protect you. That man would have sold you to the highest bidder at the first opportunity,” he told her, voice growing urgent.

Rey stared at him wordlessly.

“It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” Ben licked his lips. “Let me take you home,” he said, offering his hand.

“It’s not my home,” she snapped.

Passersby had started gathering around them, murmuring to each other. Some craned their necks to stare through the crowd. They were making a scene.

Ben withdrew his hand. A muscle twitched in his eye – she would have missed it if she had blinked. He smiled at her, but he looked sad. He walked back to the speeder with his head hanging in defeat.

Rey hesitated, then shuffled after him and hopped on the seat, wrapping her arms around his middle. His chest fell as a deep sigh escaped him.

“Hold on tight.”

The bike accelerated and took a turn to scoot around the outside of market, leaving clouds of dust in its wake. Rey’s grip tightened around him. She still needed the credits for her transport and she knew where to look for them.

***

It was midnight when Rey slipped out her bunk. She pressed her ear against the shared wall of their rooms. A few hours had passed since she had last heard a sound from Ben’s room. The ship was as silent as a grave.

Rey slid out and padded across the corridor to the repair bay. It looked the same as when she had left it in the morning, except for the flickering lights. The generator grinded and sputtered in the corner miserably.

Rey typed in a few combinations in the pad and the door hissed open on the seventh try. The square hole in the ground looked dark and eerie, like an open mouth without teeth waiting to swallow her.

She paused, then tiptoed down the stairs. She fumbled for a switch and flicked it on.

Dim blue light lit the chamber, illuminating mounds of torsos, limbs and heads belonging to droids on the counters, some discarded on the floor like the abandoned ships of Jakku. A thin layer of dust coated their metal bodies, faces blank and eyes frozen in time. Just like Poe and his twisted body without warmth, his eyes fixed at nothing.

Rey looked away from them, shocked but unwilling to help. She had other important things to do.

Amid the junk lay the frame of a droid on a table placed against the rear wall. It was old, but more well-kept than any other object in the room. The right forearm was missing.

It was the droid from the holo, Rey realized with a shock. It was supposed to be reprogrammed sold to someone else. Was Ben lying to her about that, or had he stolen his nurse droid from the new owner?

Rey approached a counter with a blueprint and cylindrical device made of some synthetic organic material. The blueprint showed a labelled droid figure and the same tube drawn on it in a steady hand with instructions. It was a plan for Installation of a penetrable device in a Human Replica Droid.

Realization dawned on Rey in a flash. The blueprint fell to the floor and she scrambled back up the stairs taking two at a time, the thought of stealing credits far from her mind. The hatch closed behind her with a dull thud and she stopped.

Ben stood in the entrance with his arm crossed and back leaning against the frame. A grin stretched his face, dimples digging deep into his cheeks, but his eyes were flat like a snake’s – devoid of any emotion. Except for amusement, just a glint of it.

Rey went very still, her eyes going wide. Shallow breaths escaped her mouth, feathering her lips.

“Do you actually feel fear, or is it just a programmed response?”

Rey did not answer him. He took a few steps forward.

“I guess you found about my little secret.” He motioned his head to the compartment under the floor.

“I’ve been experimenting with droids for a while now. Found most of them myself. Did you know droids can be emancipated? You learn something new every day,” he chuckled and kept walking. Rey drew back to circle around the table so that it was between her and Ben.

“I install penetrables in droids and sell them off. Despite what you may think, there’s a market for them.”

“You’re disgusting,” Rey hissed at him, but he ignored her.

“But human-replica droids,” he pointed at her, “very rare here. I heard Leisure-mech enterprises went under when their BB-4000 line failed. Sold their stock dirt cheap. I didn’t bother then.” He shook his head, like he was realizing how wrong he was.

“But I like you, and I'll be keeping you." Ben grinned, his teeth gleaming in the flickering light.

Rey gulped. Her eyes flitted around, looking for anything to smash his skull with.

“Hard to like anyone here," he shrugged. "They won’t think twice before stabbing you in the back. You’re loyal and nice to talk to and you care about the people you love. But you need some adjustments.” His eyes drag down to stare at groin.

Rey imagined the penetrable inside her and Ben using her for his pleasure. Her insides lurched at the thought.

“By the time I’m done with you, you’d be perfect.”

Rey grabbed a drill from the tool-wall but before she could do anything with it, Ben pushed a button of a control-unit she hadn’t noticed before in his hand. She froze and crumpled to the floor as the restraining bolt shut her down.

***

Rey opened her eyes and found herself back on the table, now angled. Her vision lagged a bit, and her limbs only twitched when she tried to move. The distant hum of the generator grinded in her ears.

She craned her head and saw a mop of black hair between her legs. Hands twisting and prodding at her. Rey shivered at the strange sensation.

“Welcome back,” Ben looked up at her and smiled.

“Sorry I had to shut you down so suddenly. But it was either that or getting a hole drilled in my head.” He chuckled good-naturedly.

Rey opened her mouth to speak, but only a hollow sound escaped her throat, like air rustling through a pipe. So.ething was wrong with her vocalizer. 

“Your vocal and motor response will be limited for some time. It’ll be easier if you don’t fight back.”

Ben wiped his hand on his grey trousers and rose to his feet. He adjusted the table to a horizontal position.

“I’ve installed the penetrable and coded it into your program, among other things.”

Rey’s features contorted in silent rage, but her arms only jerked pathetically by her side.

“You know what that means?" Ben stooped to lean over her, supporting himself on an elbow placed beside her head. His face was inched away from her own, nose almost touching hers. "It means I can fuck you and, you’re going to like it.” He whispered, gazing into her wide eyes as his hand reached between her legs to trace her slit.

Her processor detected an unfamiliar sensory stimulus she had never experienced before, in a place she had never possessed before. Panic rose inside her chest but no alarms went off. A pitiful moan escaped her.

Ben’s mouth opened slightly and his pupils dilated.

“That’s right.” He smiled with too many teeth.

“I got it from Hux. He assured me it’s the best in the galaxy. Installed in the latest models of Sex Droids. He stole some right from under the nose of The Hutts,” he said, still touching her. Rey squirmed.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, you’ll get used to it. I’m not sure yet how difficult it’s going be to make you orgasm. The first time is always tricky, but we’ll have plenty of time to reinforce your synapses later.”

Ben removed his hand and quickly shrugged out of his drab desert clothes, his eyes never leaving her once. He discarded them on the floor beside her clothes and draped himself on top of her, his body pressing flush against hers.

He grabbed her head in both hands and tilting it, he kissed her. His lips felt soft and gentle, but then his teeth came into play to nibble her bottom lip.

Ben pulled away and his thumb brushed over the seam of her lips, lightly tracing it. He stared at her mouth intently, then slipped his thumb inside and jammed it between her teeth, forcing her mouth open. His dark hair hogged her line of vision when he brought down his open mouth on hers again and deepened the kiss, his tongue probing, licking the inside of her lips, tongue and the roof of her mouth .

The foreign sensation in her mouth made her want to bite his tongue off, but the thumb was wedged deep and tight. She let out a scream to make him stop, but only a hoarse sound came out.

Ben let go with a pop and his thumb pulled out to smear his saliva on her lips. His face was flushed, generous mouth swollen and pupils dilated to the point that the irises were thin rims. He stroked her tongue languidly with his thumb, and there was a focused look in his eyes, like he was thinking what else her mouth was good for.

Rey stared at him horrified, keyed up from anticipation, but he moved lower, sucking the skin of her neck into his mouth and rolling it between his teeth. He kept at it a long time and drew back, eyeing at the abused patch of skin. Red pooled under her skin, blooming in the likeness of a fresh bruise. He looked at her with eyes clouded with lust and smiled.

He lowered his head again, and latched onto her nipple this time. Rey blinked when she felt a buzz of what she now recognized as pleasure. He kept suckling, and twisting and pinching the other between his fingers roughly. Rey jerked.

“I know.” He lifted his head and kissed her cheek. “I know It feels good.” 

Ben braced himself on his forearms and wet his fingers in his mouth. He pulled them out and rubbed a sensitive spot with excruciating gentleness. Rey twisted and arched her back beneath him, her breasts coming flush with his chest. She didn't want to feel any of this but it's like Ben knew exactly which buttons to push. 

He chuckled at her response and his movement sped up. Pressure rose between her legs, like a cord being stretched tight and something pushed against her skull, growing and growing, piling up high to reach for something. But she didn’t know what she was reaching for.

Ben pushed two fingers inside her and his thumb resumed his torture on her clitoris, rubbing in tight circles. All the while his intense eyes were fixed on her face, searching, looking for something.

Rey blinked a few tears from her eyes, confused and distressed by what she was feeling. Ben clicked his tongue. His free hand came up to brush them away, to caress her face. He smoothed her hair and cheeks again and again while he murmured sweet nothings in her ear and kissed her forehead.

“Don’t cry, sweetheart. It’ll come soon.”

She latched on to his words desperately – hungry for what was coming – and it did come.

The cord snapped and her head exploded under the relentless assault of his fingers. A white disc of light rose behind her eyelids, claiming her entire vision and blinding her like the Jakku sun. Her body locked up and seized, then writhed under him, the shockwaves from the explosion wracking through her body in waves.

Ben guided her through it, smacking wet kisses on her face and lips, his fingers wrenching every drop out of her orgasm.

“Holy shit!” He laughed. “That was good, huh?” He pulled his fingers out of her and stared at the clear fluid coating his hand like he was surprised.

Rey should have been relieved, but she knew what went on between a man and a woman. Her core clenched tight with anticipation.

He rubbed her fluids on his length in quick jerking motions, but pumped slowly and moaned when he saw her staring at him. He was putting on a show for her.

“I want to make you come on my cock.”

Ben pressed himself against her, his eyes rooted between them to watch them come together. The head of his length nudged her but Rey felt him slide between her folds instead as he rocked against her, the muscles in his belly rippling at the movement. He kept stroking that spot that sent little shockwaves through her.

The pressure at her entrance resumed and he slipped inside a few inches, his dark eyes rolling back. Ben grunted and moaned, and it was long, pained sound. He pushed again and few more inches slid inside.

His fist connected with a loud bang on the table beside her head and he huffed when he buried himself inside her completely.

“Fuck, it feels good,” he grunted.

He pulled out until only the head was in, then plunged inside her in one sudden motion that sent a jolt through her.

Ben set up an eager pace, hammering away at her without restraint, face hiding in crook of her neck, hands clutching and squeezing her hips, arms and breasts, anywhere he could lay his hands on.

Rey felt like she was being turned inside out, the gummy walls of her channel dragging with his length with each thrust, shivering when she felt him nudge the end of it with a particularly deep press. Similar pressure from before built in her core again, and she clenched around him to hold it in.

His eyes flickered and he sped up. He was a machine, pounding and pushing in her like he was trying to crawl inside her, hands coming up to wrap around her neck so tightly the tubes and wires inside crushed against each other. The violence of the act terrified her, and her fists clenched by her sides at lack of something to hold on to.

He cursed and spilled inside her with a shuddering jerk and an animal noise that sounded like it hurt. He kissed her neck again and again, stark contrast to the rough treatment from just moments ago. The tension in Rey’s stomach, however, was dead before the promised end, and she was horrified at the sliver of disappointment she felt at that.

He lifted his face from the crook of her neck, breathing hard through his mouth. He pulled himself up on his elbows. Sweat dripped down his temples and chest – dark, wet hair clumped and hanging in his eyes. His face broke into a lazy, satisfied smile.

“That’s the best I’ve had in a while.” He resumed thrusting in her slowly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t make you come again. Later, I promise.”

Rey wailed in dismay and her face turned to hide in the crook of her elbow. His cock twitched inside her with interest.

Ben grabbed her jaw to make her face him. His fingers pushed inside her mouth again, and this time he shoved them deep in her throat, then out. In and out. In the same rhythm he was setting inside her.

“Now let’s check if your manufacturer has coded a gag reflex. ”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of hurried through this one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic.  
> It's dedicated to my favourite Reylo darkfic writers who create amazing content in the midst of all this chaos. I love you guys!  
> The title is taken from a song of the same name by Radiohead. Very on-the-nose, I know.  
> Constructive criticism will be appreciated!


End file.
